Annabeth You should Let Me Love You
by Robin Lover 1
Summary: Annabeth saw Luke on a date while looking for Niko. Heart broken she disappears. It's up to Percy to find her and tell her how he feels about her crush on Luke. One shot.


Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN** Percy and the Olympians and i do not own the song let me love you sung by Mario. The story takes place after the Titan's Curse. I would have put in on for Valentine's Day but i forgot. Plz R&R.

It's been a month since we had to go and rescue Annabeth. But she's still sulking over seeing Luke evil. I still can't believe she's not over Luke going over to the Dark Side. I sighed as I continued practicing my sword fighting. I decided to head back to my cabin and just stay there until diner until Grover came. "Hey G-man. What's up?" I asked as I saw him running towards me. "Annabeth is gone!" He said. "What?" "She's gone nobody from the Athena cabin has seen or heard from Annabeth since yesterday." "Then what are we doing here? We should be out there looking for her." I stated as I began to feel a little nervous. Last time Annabeth disappeared we ended up fighting Atlas. Who knows who we'll have to fight this time. "Chiron said we should search the perimeter first then if we have to we'll look around New York." I looked at Grover and nodded. "I'll look around the beach area." He nodded and left to look somewhere else.

I finally arrived the beach and began calling out for Annabeth. After a while I came to a small cave. I heard sobs coming from the cave. "Annabeth!" I yelled hoping she was inside. I went deeper and deeper into the cave until I saw a crying Annabeth."Seaweed brain?" She asked as she looked up at me. I just stared at her. I was shocked, Annabeth Chase was crying. Her blond curly hair was messed up. Her usually grey eyes were red from crying. And her face was covered in scrapes and bruises. "Annabeth. What happened to you?" I asked as I hugged her. She held onto my shirt and she started crying once more. I rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. After an hour of crying she finally stopped. "What's wrong?" She looked at me and said one word, "Luke." My face drained and my hands turned to fist. "What did he do to you?" I asked grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a bit. "He… he was off with some chick on a date." I heard her say I just stared at her. I stood up, "Annabeth you had everybody worried! And the reason? Just because you saw Luke on a date. I thought you were stronger Wise Girl!" I realized I yelled at her and noticed her eyes. She just stared at me like I had just slapped her. She stayed where she was and just stared at me. I just stood there not knowing what to do. Suddenly my I-Pod Touch feel out of my pocket and Let Me Love You began to play. I looked at Wise Girl and sang along.

Mmmm ..... Mmmmm.... Yeah....Mmmmm....Yeah, Yeah, YeahMmmm...Yeah....Mmmm..... Yeah, Yeah

Baby I just don't get it

Do you enjoy being hurt?

I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt

You don't believe his stories

You know that they're all lies

Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why

If I was ya man (baby you)

Never worry bout (what I do)

I'd be coming home (back to you)

Every night, doin' you right

You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)

Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)

Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

Listen

Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts

You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame

Don't even know what you're worth

Everywhere you go they stop and stare

Cause you're bad and it shows

From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know

If I was ya man (baby you)

Never worry bout (what I do)

I'd be coming home (back to you)

Every night doin' you right

You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)

Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)

Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Ooh

Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me....

You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)

We should be together girl (baby)

With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!

So can we make this thing ours?

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

Let me love you that's all you need baby

Annabeth just looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Seaweed brain." I helped her up. "Let's go back to camp." She nodded as I lead her out of the cave and back onto the beach. When we got out we realized it was late and dinner should have started by now. I began walking when I noticed Annabeth wasn't walking. I turned to see her looking at the ocean. "Coming?" I asked as I smiled. She looked back and nodded her head. Then she began running. As she passed me she said, "race ya." "Hey no fair! Cheater!" I shouted running after Annabeth.


End file.
